Will you Dance with me Tonight?
by bxnes
Summary: Draco/Hermione drabble - based on the song 'Will you Dance with me Tonight' performed by Hugh Grant in the movie 'Music and Lyrics'. [please review! should I continue this into a story form?]


**A/N: Disclaimer: the song is Will You Dance with me Tonight? performed by Hugh Grant in the movie** ** _Music and Lyrics_**

Piano music filled the ballroom, ricocheting off the walls, enveloping couples and friends and bringing them together on the dance-floor. Saxophone growls hit the spot, intending a romantic, meaningful dance. However, Hermione Granger sat alone that night, at a table of white linen cloth, abandoned plates and half filled champagne glasses littering the surface.

 _It's been so long, since I've known right from wrong._

Her foot beat in time and she swayed from side to side gently.

 _Got no job, sometimes I just sit down and sob, wondering if anything will go right or will you dance with me tonight._

It was a beautiful song Hermione recognised from a Muggle movie she, assumed, watched with her mother long ago. She raised her own glass to her lips, a sparkling, golden liquid pinched her tongue and burned on the way down into her stomach of nothing but heartbreak and several cherries. Hermione let her soft brown hair down from the twisted bun and allowed it to cascade down her shoulders. Tonight, she was beautiful, clad in a white evening gown that dipped at the back, accentuating her womanly curves.

 _When the sun departs, I feel a hole down in my heart._

Scanning the room, her eyes fell on a familiar redhead on the dance-floor, slow-dancing with an unknown woman dressed in sea green. If Hermione's heart could fall any deeper then it would have done. She shifted her gaze, avoiding the dancing crowd of, perhaps, one hundred people. All the tables were empty with the exception of her own seat.

 _Put on some shoes, come down here and listen to the blues, wondering if anything will go right or will you dance with me tonight._

She glanced at the wide, double-doors, hoping for an exit, when she spotted another face she recognised. His blond hair had grown inches, sitting just at his shoulders. A grey scarf slung over his suit jacket which, admittedly, made him all the more handsome. Draco's pointed chin and high cheekbones looked hollow, almost as hollow as his grey eyes. Which just met Hermione's.

 _I'm looking at you, you're looking at me._

Hermione's breath hitched and her cheeks tinged at being caught staring.

 _We're the only two off the dance floor, do you see what I see?_

He downed the remainder of his whiskey and placed it carelessly on a table he strolled past. His eyes kept locked on Hermione's, face all stone-like, she was unable to read what he was thinking nor his intentions. Her heart pounded faster every second against her chest. Draco was closing in on her.

 _Two broken lives working in harmony, might make for a decent time, so get up and dance with me._

Draco stopped right in front of her. He put his hand out to her, offering all that was left of him. His date had ditched him, his economy was crashing and the world was falling down around his ears. Tentatively, Hermione placed her hand in his, unsure of what was driving her.

 _I know that it seems that the grass will grow better on the other side of the barb wire fence, but that other side is not in sight._

He pulled her swiftly to her feet. Still holding her hand, Draco led Hermione to the edge of the dance-floor, close enough to everyone but away enough for privacy. His calloused hands moved to her hips, she took her own position, still hyped from the adrenalin speeding through her veins. Hermione buried her head into the crevice of his neck when they moved together.

 _So I'm fine with what I have now, if you'll dance with me tonight._ _What's the point of life if risk is just a board game,_

The gaping hole in Hermione's heart slowly began to fill with something else. She barely tolerated Malfoy, let alone spoke to him, yet here she was, melting into his arms within minutes of a song. He was a good dancer, taking the lead but keeping in time with her own steps. Her arms laced around his neck, they stayed like that.

 _You roll the dice_

 _But you're just hoping that the rules change, what's the point if you can't bring yourself to say_

 _things you wanna say like_

Draco opened his lips. " _Dance with me tonight_."


End file.
